Cauchemars
by Isajackson
Summary: SG1 rencontre un nouveau goa'uld... Suite de Rêves et cauchemars


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr

Spoiler : aucun en particulier 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Saison : après la saison 7, Jonas est toujours à la base et Janet est encore en vie

Genre : aventure, romance

Résumé : Quand SG1 rencontre un méchant goa'uld…

Note de l'auteur : voici la suite de rêves et cauchemars, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais, serait le bienvenu.

Résumé de Rêves et cauchemars :

SG1 ramène un artéfact d'une planète et Sam et Daniel en sont victimes. Daniel rencontre la nouvelle assistante du Dr Fraiser, le Dr Lisa Thomson et en tombe amoureux.

CAUCHEMARS

Appartement de Daniel - 6h30

Daniel entendit le réveil sonner comme dans un rêve, il tendit le bras pour l'éteindre et doucement réveilla Lisa quand il sentit quelque chose lui tomber lourdement sur le ventre. Il en eut un instant le souffle coupé et un hurlement le fit sursauter :

Andy : _papa ! réveille toi !_

Le petit garçon criait et sautait sur le lit de ses parents. Il avait 4 ans, les yeux bleus de son père et il était brun comme Lisa.

Daniel : _Andrew Jonathan Jackson ! tu vas arrêter oui ? Attends que je t'attrape !_

Le petit garçon avait déjà détalé hors de la chambre quand Daniel se lança à sa poursuite en riant tandis que Lisa se plaquait un oreiller sur la tête en soupirant. Décidément, ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Daniel était parfois pire que son fils, un vrai gamin.

Lisa se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, il ne fallait pas trop tarder, Daniel était attendu à la base pour un débriefing à 8h30.

Alors qu'elle préparait le chocolat d'Andy, celui-ci arriva en trombe dans la cuisine poursuivi par son père.

Lisa (énervée) : _Daniel ! au lieu de jouer, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou tu vas être en retard et moi aussi !_

Daniel (essoufflé) : _Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas, Andy ! viens prendre ton petit déjeuner._

Le petit garçon s'assit à côté de son père et resta tranquille tout le long du repas.

Vers 7h30, ils étaient prêts et partirent pour la base. C'était les vacances scolaires et Lisa n'avait pas envie de laisser Andrew à la garderie, elle préférait l'emmener avec elle à la base.

Base de Cheyenne Moutain

Daniel, Lisa et le petit Andrew montèrent dans l'ascenseur en même temps que Sam qui avait avec elle sa fille de trois ans : Kate qui était aussi blonde que sa mère et avait les yeux chocolats de son père.

Daniel : _Salut Sam,_ (soulevant Kate dans ses bras et l'embrassant) _bonjour ma puce._ (à Sam) _Jack est déjà là ?_

Sam : _il n'a pas vraiment le choix, maintenant qu'il commande la base…_

En effet, 3 ans plus tôt, Jack avait été promu Brigadier Général et avait repris le commandement de la base. Sa première décision en tant que Général avait été de nommer Sam au grade de Lieutenant Colonel. Maintenant, il dirigeait la base en tant que civil et était marié avec Sam.

Sam sentit qu'on tirait sur la jambe de son pantalon, elle se pencha et se trouva nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleus :

Andy : _tata Sam, tu me dis pas bonjour ?_

Sam : (elle le pris dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue) _mais si mon poussin, viens là._ (à Lisa) : _salut Lisa, comment ça va ?_

Lisa : _bien. J'espère que Jack ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que je garde Andy ici…_

Sam _: je ne pense pas non, de toute façon il n'aura pas le choix, puisque j'ai amené Kate…_

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils sortirent tous. Lisa alla directement à l'infirmerie et Sam et Daniel allèrent en salle de débriefing.

Infirmerie

Lisa entra dans l'infirmerie en tenant Andy par la main. Dès qu'il vit Janet, il se précipita vers elle en hurlant.

Andy : _tata Janet !_

Janet : _salut Andy, qu'est que tu fais là ?_

Andy (l'air important) : _je vais partir en mission avec papa, tonton Teal'c et tata Sam…_

Janet (riant) : _alors tu es en retard pour le débriefing…_

Andy (toujours sérieux) : _oh mais, j'y vais, je suis venu te faire un bisou avant…_

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon déposa un baiser sur la joue de Janet et sorti en courant de l'infirmerie.

Lisa (lui courant derrière) : _Andy ! viens ici !_

Andy courait toujours et regardait derrière lui si sa maman le suivait. Il ne vit pas Jack qui arrivait en sens inverse et lui rentra dedans. Surpris, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage sévère du Général qui se détendit à l'instant ou il vit le petit garçon.

Andy : _Salut tonton Jack ! Je peux venir en débriefing avec toi ?_

Jack (souriant) : _bonjour bonhomme ! non, je suis désolé mais j'ai du travail_ (à Lisa) : _bonjour Lisa, pourquoi est-ce que tu as amené ton fils à la base ?_

Lisa : _Salut Jack, je suis désolée mais c'est les vacances et…_

Jack : _ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends, je viens de voir Sam avec Kate_ (regardant sa montre) _bon il faut que j'y aille, on se voit plus tard.._

Salle de débriefing

Jack entra dans la salle et vis que tous le monde était déjà là. Il s'assit et s'adressa à Sam :

Jack : _Bonjour à tous._ (à Sam) : _alors Sam, que donnent les images de la sonde ? Est-ce que P4V… machin présente un danger ?_

Sam : _P4V969 est une planète au climat tempéré et apparemment il n'y a pas de civilisation, ni de goa'uld, mais il y a des ruines à environ 5 km de la porte._

Jack : _je suppose que Daniel va vouloir aller voir ça, bien ça sera donc une mission de routine, vous pouvez partir dans une heure._

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c allèrent se préparer tandis que Jack retournait dans son bureau.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir et attendaient le feu vert de Jack mais celui ci n'était toujours pas là.

C'est alors qu'ils le virent arriver en salle d'embarquement habillé en treillis en train de mettre sa casquette.

Daniel : _Jack ? Tu nous accompagne ?_

Jack : _Oui, j'ai besoin d'action et puis de toute façon c'est une mission de routine, sans têtes de serpents…_

Daniel : _dis plutôt que les missions te manquent !_

Jack : _ben oui et alors ?_

Daniel : _non rien, on y va ?_

Jack : _mais je vous attends moi !_

Daniel (levant les yeux au ciel) : _qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, en tout cas, tu n'as pas changé, tu arrives toujours le dernier…_

Jack : _ah ça aussi ça me manquait_

Daniel ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que Jack passait devant lui et s'engageait dans le vortex en affichant un sourire de satisfaction.

Sur P4V969

Les quatre membres de SG1 passèrent la porte l'un après l'autre. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de clairière. Un chemin partait de la porte et s'enfonçait dans une forêt.

Sam : _d'après la sonde, les ruines devraient se trouver au nord, à environ 5 km._

Jack (sarcastique) : _eh ben, ça fait une trotte. Daniel, ça ira ? Tu ne veux pas que je te porte ?_

Daniel (sur le même ton) : _Hé je sais que je ne suis pas un militaire mais j'ai de l'endurance et puis moi j'ai l'avantage de l'âge…_

Jack (vexé) : _je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi mais je suis encore assez bien conservé pas vrai Sam ?_

Sam : _oh si mais je vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Bon, en partant maintenant, on peut être sur le site dans une heure._

Jack : _Ok, alors en avant mauvaise troupe !_

Il suivirent le sentier qui partait de la porte et entrèrent dans la forêt. Au bout d'environ une heure, ils aperçurent les ruines. Cela semblait être les restes d'un palais ou d'un temple. Certaines parties étaient recouvertes d'inscriptions et de symboles que Daniel s'empressa d'étudier.

Jack : _bon Teal'c et moi on fait un tour dans le coin, histoire de voir si nous sommes seuls et si nous allons le rester, Sam tu fais tes relevés et Daniel tu t'occupes de tes ruines…_

Sam : _Jack ?_

Jack : _quoi ?_

Sam : _Normalement, c'est moi qui prends le commandement de la mission, je donne les ordres et…_

Jack (souriant) : _excuses moi, les vieilles habitudes reviennent, je t'en prie donne moi mes ordres…_

Sam (souriant) : _eh bien on fait exactement ce que tu as dit._

Jack et Teal'c allèrent surveiller les alentours tandis que Sam faisait des relevés géologiques et que Daniel semblait être au paradis.

Une heure plus tard Jack et Teal'c revinrent de leur ronde et s'approchèrent de Sam et Daniel qui travaillaient.

Jack : _bon, il n'y a rien à signaler, pas de tête de serpents à l'horizon. On va monter le campement et s'installer ici pour la nuit. Daniel ? tu en as pour un moment non ?_

Daniel : _euh oui, j'ai déjà commencé à traduire certains passages, il semblerait que cet endroit était un palais construit en l'honneur d'une déesse…_

Jack : _ah oui et laquelle ?_

Daniel : _eh bien je n'en suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'Anat…_

Jack : _et c'est qui cette Anat ?_

Daniel : _d'après ce que je sais, c'est une déesse syrienne, elle se faisait appeler la « Maîtresse » ou encore la « Destructrice »…_

Jack : _eh ben c'est pas très réjouissant tout ça… tu as appris autre chose ?_

Daniel : _non, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant, j'en saurai plus dès que j'aurai étudié certains autres passages…_

Sur ces mots, il retourna travailler à ses traductions. Pendant ce temps Jack et Teal'c montèrent les tentes et installèrent le campement. Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack avait préparé à manger et appela Daniel.

Jack : _Daniel ! On fait une pause pour manger._

Daniel : _j'arrive !_

Mais une heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là. Jack le rappela plusieurs fois mais Daniel semblait trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait et ne répondait pas.

Jack (s'impatientant) : _Bon maintenant ça suffit, je vais le chercher !_

Teal'c : _Je t'accompagne O'Neill._

Jack : _Non Teal'c, j'aimerais mieux que tu reste avec Sam, on ne sait jamais._

Le jaffa s'inclina devant Jack et resta avec Sam tandis que celui ci allait dans les ruines récupérer Daniel. Il le trouva assis devant un mur. L'air complètement absorbé, il contemplait un dessin qui représentait une femme portant un bouclier et une lance.

Jack (criant) : _Daniel !_

Daniel sursauta violemment et se retourna vers Jack, le visage courroucé.

Daniel : _non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ou quoi ?_

Jack (ironique) : _aucun risque, tu es jeune non ? Bon c'est pas tout ça mais ça fait une heure que je t'appelle et tu ne réponds pas, alors maintenant tu viens faire une pause._

Daniel : _il faut toujours que tu exagères, ça ne fait pas une heure…_

Jack : _ah oui ? alors regarde ta montre et regarde dehors, il commence à faire nuit._

Daniel (regardant sa montre) : _c'est pas vrai ! je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !_

Jack : _eh ben moi si, alors maintenant on va aller faire dodo parce qu'il est tard !_

Daniel se leva et suivi Jack non sans ronchonner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement, ils trouvèrent Teal'c qui avait pris le premier tour de garde, Sam s'était retirée dans sa tente. Jack la rejoignit tandis que Daniel allait dans l'autre qu'il partagerait avec Teal'c.

Daniel : _euh Jack ?_

Jack : _quoi !_

Daniel (malicieux) : _est-ce que toi et Sam pourriez essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit, parce que je suis fatigué et j'aimerai pouvoir dormir dans le calme…_

Jack (rougissant) : _de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que… alors que tu dors à côté ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ?_

Daniel : _ben quoi ? je suis sûr que toi ça ne te dérangerait pas..._

Jack (toujours aussi rouge) : _de toute façon, Sam ne voudrait pas et puis… Bon je suis fatigué, bonne nuit Daniel !_ (à Teal'c) : _Teal'c, je prends le second quart, tu me réveille dans deux heures, Ok ?_

Teal'c : _D'accord O'Neill._

Jack rentra dans sa tente et se coucha à coté de Sam qui semblait dormir. Mais au moment où il l'enlaçait elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

Sam (entre deux baisers) : _et si on donnait une leçon à Daniel ?_

Jack : _Ah non, il serait trop content, en plus je suis sûr qu'il nous écoute en ce moment._

Sam : _si tu veux mon avis, il dort déjà. La marche l'a épuisé, il ne voulait pas le montrer mais j'en suis sûre._

Jack : _si tu le dis, alors…_

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa et ils mirent leur projet à exécution.

La nuit fut plutôt calme. Daniel se leva le premier et trouva Sam endormie devant le feu qui finissait de se consumer. La jeune femme avait pris le dernier quart après Daniel. Il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il voulait retourner au plus vite auprès des ruines car il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. En effet, ils devaient être de retour à la base en début d'après-midi. Sam fut réveillée par l'odeur du café.

Sam (se réveillant) : _Salut Daniel ! Bien dormi ?_

Daniel : _Salut Sam, oui bien dormi jusqu'à ce que ton mari me réveille pour prendre le quart…_

Sam (souriant) : _j'imagine qu'il n'a pas du y aller de main morte…_

Teal'c (qui venait de sortir de la tente) : _en effet, Daniel Jackson a tellement été surpris qu'il m'a réveillé moi aussi._

Daniel : _je suis désolé Teal'c, tu ne m'as rien dit. J'espère que tu as quand même passé une bonne nuit._

Teal'c : _en général j'ai un sommeil léger, le moindre bruit me réveille et je me tiens toujours sur mes gardes…_

Daniel (malicieux) : _sauf quand tu es avec Julia…_

Julia Troy était une des infirmières qui travaillaient avec Janet et Lisa. Elle s'était occupée de Teal'c, alors qu'il avait été blessé lors d'une mission, et ils avaient sympathisé et avec le temps leur relation s'était approfondie. Ils vivaient maintenant ensembles.

Devant le regard d'avertissement de Teal'c, Daniel préféra se taire, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire démembrer vivant…

Daniel : _bon ben je vous laisse, je retourne aux ruines, j'aimerai continuer mes traductions…_

Teal'c : _à tout à l'heure, Daniel Jackson._

Daniel se leva et partit en direction des ruines pour reprendre son travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack se leva et s'assis devant le feu que Daniel avait ranimé pour préparer le café. Sam s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

Sam : _bonjour toi !_

Jack : _bonjour toi !_

Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à se faire des câlins quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Jack se retourna et vit Teal'c qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

Jack (gêné) : _oh salut Teal'c ! Désolé, je t'avais oublié mon vieux, euh… ça va ?_

Teal'c : _je vais très bien O'Neill._

Jack : _bon ben je vais aller faire un brin de toilette, Teal'c il y a bien un petit ruisseau un peu plus loin non ?_

Teal'c : _oui à une centaine de mètres, mais ce n'est pas un ruisseau, ce serait plutôt un fleuve…_

Jack : _ah parfait, comme ça je vais pouvoir prendre un bain…_

Sam : _je t'accompagne…_

Teal'c : _je vais rester ici et surveiller les alentours._

Jack : _Ok Teal'c, à tout à l'heure._

Jack et Sam se dirigèrent vers le point d'eau en question et ne revinrent qu'une heure plus tard. Teal'c était assis près des restes du feu et avait entreprit de ranger le campement. Il avait démonté les tentes, refait les paquetages et éteint le feu.

Jack : _eh ben on dirait qu'on a plus rien à faire, Teal'c tu es une vrai fée du logis, merci._

Teal'c : _je ne comprend pas O'Neill, je ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques…_

Jack (souriant) : _laisse tomber, c'est une expression terrienne, ça veut dire que tu sais bien ranger tes affaires…_ Le jaffa haussa un sourcil en signe de compréhension mais même après quelques années passées sur Terre, il avait toujours du mal à comprendre certaines expressions. _Au fait où est passé le petit scarabée ?_

Sam : _il est retourné près des ruines, il voulait continuer ses traductions…_

Jack : _eh ben il est temps d'aller le chercher, on doit retourner à la base. J'y vais._

Jack partit vers les ruines. Il y trouva Daniel en train de prendre des notes et des photos.

Jack : _Daniel ! Il faut y aller._

Daniel : _quoi ! Déjà ? Mais ça fait à peine…_

Jack (le coupant) : _deux heures que tu es là. Aller viens, on s'en va, n'oublie pas qu'il nous faut une heure pour retourner à la porte._

Daniel (se résignant) : _d'accord j'arrive._

Daniel et Jack rejoignirent Sam et Teal'c et ensembles ils retournèrent vers la porte. Daniel entra les coordonnées de la Terre sur le DHD et Sam fit le code de SG1 sur le GDO.

Daniel : _au fait Jack, qui va autoriser l'ouverture de l'iris, si tu n'es pas là ?_

Jack : _ah ça c'est une surprise._

Daniel ne répondit pas et traversa le vortex suivi par Teal'c, Sam et Jack en bon dernier.

Sur Terre – Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Le Général Hammond se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement quand SG1 franchit la porte. A la demande de Jack, il était venu à la base pour le remplacer pendant cette mission.

Daniel : _Bonjour mon Général, je me doutait bien que c'était vous qui alliez nous accueillir, comment allez vous ?_

Hammond : _Bonjour Dr Jackson,_ _je vais bien, merci._ (à Jack) _Bonjour Jack, Comment c'est passée cette mission ?_

Jack : _Bonjour mon Gén… euh Georges, eh bien c'était une mission de routine, Daniel a fait joujou avec ses cailloux, Sam a fait ses relevés et Teal'c et moi on s'est baladés. _

Hammond : _Eh bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous rentrés en un seul morceau, je vais pouvoir retourner à mes occupations…_

Jack : _oui, merci Georges._ (aux autres) : _allez on va tous à l'infirmerie !_

Daniel : _c'est toi qui dit ça ?_

Jack : _ben oui pourquoi ?_ devant l'air surpris de Daniel : _bah oui quoi, il faut bien que je montre l'exemple non ? et puis ne me dis pas que ça te dérange…_

Daniel : _ah mais je n'ai pas dit ça, d'ailleurs j'y vais tout de suite._

Sur ces mots, il partit vers l'infirmerie suivi de Sam, Teal'c et Jack qui prenait congé du Général Hammond.

Infirmerie

Daniel pénétra le premier dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le fond, là où officiait Lisa. Elle lui tournait le dos, occupée à changer le pansement d'un officier blessé pendant une mission. Le jeune archéologue s'approcha de Lisa, l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

Lisa (surprise) : _hé mais qu'est-ce que…_

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un regard bleu intense.

Daniel (l'embrassant) : _tu m'as manqué tu sais._

Lisa (le repoussant) : _Daniel ! tu ne peux pas attendre 5 minutes que je termine avec ce patient !_

La mine de Daniel s'allongea, il lâcha Lisa et alla s'asseoir sur le lit voisin de celui du patient de Lisa. Celle ci termina le pansement et se tourna vers Daniel. Son air de chien battu la fit fondre et, tirant le rideau de séparation entre les deux lits, elle s'approcha de Daniel et se coula contre lui.

Lisa (l'embrassant) : _toi aussi tu m'as manqué, excuse moi pour tout à l'heure mais je déteste être surprise quand je m'occupe d'un patient, tu le sais non ?_

Daniel (penaud) _: je sais mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne recommencerai plus, promis !_

Lisa (éclatant de rire) : _tu sais à qui tu me fais penser là ? à ton fils, il me dit exactement la même chose quand il a fait une bêtise._

Daniel : _a propos d'Andrew, où-est il ?_

Lisa _: il est avec Jonas dans son bureau, tu sais bien qu'il adore faire comme toi, des traductions ! Bon aller viens par ici que je t'examine, après tout tu reviens de mission non ?_

Daniel acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Lisa commençait à l'examiner quand le rideau de séparation s'ouvrit sur Jack dont la mine s'allongea. Visiblement il espérait les surprendre en train de faire autre chose que des examens médicaux.

Jack (déçu) : _ah ben zut alors, moi qui espérait vous surprendre, c'est raté._

Daniel : _non mais à quoi tu pensais ? je subit les examens de routine c'est tout ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que…_

Jack : _ben si pourquoi ?_

Daniel : _ici à l'infirmerie, avec tout le monde qu'il y a ?_

Jack (un sourire en coin) : _d'habitude c'est pas ça qui t'arrête…_

Daniel lui jeta un regard noir et allait lui répliquer quelque chose mais Lisa le devança.

Lisa : _ça suffit vous deux ! Jack tu t'es fait examiner ?_

Jack : _euh non, Janet s'est d'abord occupée de Sam et Teal'c alors…_

Lisa : _alors viens par ici, a ton tour d'y passer._

Ignorant les protestations de Jack, Lisa le força à s'asseoir sur un lit et l'examina. Daniel se leva, embrassa rapidement Lisa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Daniel : _Jack ! On se retrouve au mess !_

Jack (se levant) : _Non attends moi… j'arrive…_

Mais Lisa le força à se rasseoir et lui fit une prise de sang.

Jack : _Aieuh_ _! ça va pas non ? Tu pourrai prévenir !_

Lisa (innocemment) : _ben quoi ? ne me dis pas que tu as eu mal ?_

Jack ne répondit pas, il enfila sa chemise et se leva. Il avait l'air en colère. _Oups_ se dit Lisa, _j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort._ Mais au lieu de l'ignorer, Jack se tourna vers elle, lui adressa un sourire et sortit.

Mess

Jack se dirigea vers la table habituelle de SG1. Daniel, Sam et Teal'c étaient déjà installés devant un plateau repas et Daniel dévorait.

Jack (ironique) : _Alors Daniel, c'est la mission qui t'as creusé comme ça ou c'est le sport que tu as fait à l'infirmerie ?_

Daniel failli s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qu'il mangeait. Il avala avec peine et jeta un regard noir à Jack mais aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu ce regard laissa la place à un sourire ironique que Jack ne connaissait que trop bien, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui sortir comme ânerie encore ?

Daniel : _au fait j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir cette nuit, avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait dans la tente à côté._

Cette fois c'est Jack qui failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Sam, elle, virait au cramoisi et Daniel gloussait dans son assiette.

Jack (toussant) : _pardon ? tu veux dire que tu as entendu ?_

Daniel (souriant) : _ben non pourquoi ? il y avait quelque chose à entendre ? tu sais j'étais fatigué alors je me suis endormi tout de suite !_

Jack : _Ok t'as gagné pour cette fois mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre._ (se levant) _bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travail, alors on se retrouve au débriefing dans deux heures. A tout à l'heure !_

Daniel se leva à son tour et partit dans son bureau. Il avait des recherches à faire et des traductions à terminer. Alors qu'il était en train de travailler, la porte s'ouvrit et un ouragan s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Andy : _papa ! tu es revenu !_

Le petit garçon se précipita sur son père et failli le faire tomber de sa chaise.

Daniel : _Hé fais attention ! qu'est ce que tu rapporte là ?_

Andy : _c'est tonton Jonas qui me l'as donné. Il m'a dit que c'était pour toi. Tiens !_

Le petit garçon tendit la feuille qu'il tenait à la main à son père. Daniel la regarda et vit un dessin représentant une femme tenant un bouclier et une lance (le même dessin que sur le mur du palais de P4V969). Il y avait en dessous une légende écrite de la main de Jonas qui disait : ceci est la représentation de la déesse Anat. Daniel sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse un exposé en débriefing, c'est Jack qui n'allait pas être content, lui qui détestait ça.

Plus tard dans la salle de débriefing

Jack était déjà installé dans la salle de débriefing quand Sam, Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent. Daniel avait les bras chargés de documents.

Jack : _alors Daniel, qu'est ce que tu nous a préparé ?_

Daniel : _euh eh bien, je vais vous faire un exposé sur ce que j'ai trouvé sur P4V969…_

Jack : _bon ben vas-y tu peux commencer._

Daniel : _Merci, alors comme je l'ai dit quand nous étions sur P4V969, je pense que les ruines que j'ai étudiées sont celles d'un palais qui aurait été édifié en l'honneur d'une déesse goa'uld : Anat. Cette déesse était connue en Phénicie sous plusieurs nom : Anat, Anata, Anath, Anatu… en fait elle y était la compagne de Baal…_

Jack : _pardon ? tu veux dire…_

Daniel : _oui Jack, je ne connais qu'un Baal. Pour en revenir à Anat, elle était également connue chez les égyptiens, qui eux, en firent la fille de Râ et l'épouse de Seth…_

Jack : _au moins eux, on ne les a pas loupés…_

Daniel : _Jack s'il te plait…_

Jack : _ah oui, excuse moi, vas-y continue_

Daniel : _Anat_ _est vénérée comme déesse de la beauté, de la sexualité, de la fertilité mais aussi de la guerre…_

Sam : _est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que Hathor ?_

Daniel : _c'est possible, elle pourrait utiliser le même gaz que Hathor pour contrôler ses esclaves…_

Jack : _mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait sur P4V machin ? Il n'y avait pas de naquadah, non ?_ (se tournant vers Sam) _Sam ?_

Sam : _eh bien en fait j'en ai relevé quelques traces mais pas assez pour un goa'uld, à mon avis le filon était épuisé, elle a certainement dû aller en chercher ailleurs…_

Jack : _Bien, Daniel ? c'est tout ?_

Daniel : _euh oui…_

Jack : _bon alors il faudra quand même rester vigilant, on ne sait jamais, vous pouvez très bien tomber sur elle lors d'une prochaine mission… vous pouvez disposer._

Sur ces mots, tout le monde sortit de la salle et retourna à ses occupations. Daniel retourna dans son bureau, Sam dans son labo et Teal'c alla faire un peu de méditation dans ses quartiers tandis que Jack allait dans son bureau où une montagne de dossiers l'attendait.

Quelques jours plus tard, SG1 partait en mission de reconnaissance sur une planète nommée P2R451. La sonde avait repéré un temple et des traces de civilisations. Apparemment un peuple vivait sur cette planète. Daniel était impatient de les rencontrer.

Les 3 membres de SG1 se trouvaient sur la rampe devant la porte et attendaient l'ordre de Jack pour partir. Jack, qui se trouvait en salle de commande, prit le micro et annonça :

Jack : _Bonne chance SG1, n'oubliez pas vous avez 24 heures, au delà de ce temps, votre code sera annulé._

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c acquiescèrent d'un signe et d'un même mouvement traversèrent le vortex. De l'autre coté, un paysage magnifique les attendait. La porte se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière ensoleillée et le sol semblait recouvert d'une multitude de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

Sam : _d'après la sonde, le temple se trouve à environ 3 km à l'est…_

Daniel : _eh bien allons-y…_

Ils se mirent en marche, Sam devant, Daniel qui la suivait et Teal'c qui fermait la marche. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils aperçurent le temple. Il était assez grand et curieusement Daniel avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Pourtant c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient sur cette planète.

Daniel : _c'est curieux, mais ce temple ne m'est pas inconnu, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où._

Sam : _peut-être dans l'un de tes bouquins ou sur Internet ?_

Daniel : _non, c'est pas ça… _(se frappant le front du plat de la main) _ça y est ! je sais où je l'ai vu !_

Sam : _ah oui ? et où ?_

Daniel : _sur P4V969 ! les ruines du palais d'Anat ! Ce temple présente la même architecture. Je parie que si on y entrait, on…_

Teal'c (le coupant) : _mais ici ce ne sont pas des ruines Daniel Jackson, il vaudrait mieux être prudent. Il est possible qu'Anat se trouve dans ce temple…_

Sam : _Teal'c_ _a raison, Daniel, il faut être prudent…_

Daniel : _mais, il faudrait quand même aller voir…_

A ce moment là Teal'c qui regardait autour de lui poussa un cri.

Teal'c (désignant le ciel) : _attention ! mettez vous à couvert !_

Sam et Daniel regardèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Teal'c et virent des planeurs de la mort arriver vers eux. Ils s'élancèrent alors vers le temple mais au moment où ils allaient y entrer un groupe de jaffas leur barra le chemin.

Teal'c brandit sa lance et commença à tirer sur les jaffas tandis que Daniel et Sam tiraient des rafales de M16. Les jaffas tombaient mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et il leur fallait également essuyer les tirs des planeurs de la mort.

Bientôt, ils furent encerclés et durent baisser leurs armes. Les jaffas les poussèrent à l'intérieur du temple. Daniel regardait autour de lui et ses premières impressions se révélèrent exactes. C'était bien une réplique du palais d'Anat de P4V969.

Daniel : _j'avais raison, c'est bien le palais d'Anat…_

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un des jaffas qui les retenaient prisonniers lui donna un violent coup de lance derrière les genoux, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber. Il se releva en étouffant un gémissement.

Jaffa : _silence ! notre reine va arriver !_

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, la déesse Anat fit son apparition. Elle avait les cheveux couleur d'ébène qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins, un visage fin avec pour tout maquillage un trait d'eye liner qui lui soulignait le regard. Elle était de taille moyenne et portait une longue robe ivoire qui lui tombait aux chevilles et avait un décolleté avantageux. Elle avait pour toute coiffure un bandeau doré qui lui maintenait les cheveux en arrière. Elle s'assit dans un trône et fit face à SG1.

Jaffa : _à genoux devant notre reine !_

Daniel : _et si on refuse ?_

Pour toute réponse, le jaffa lui donna un nouveau coup de lance derrière les genoux qui le fit tomber.

Daniel : _c'était juste une question…_

Anat : _silence ! vous venez de la tauri n'est-ce pas ?_ (Daniel fit mine de répondre) _non ! ne dites rien, je sais qui vous êtes, le major Samantha Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson et le sholva Teal'c, la très célèbre équipe SG1._

Sam : _désolée mais il y a une erreur, je ne suis plus major mais colonel…_

Anat : _si tu crois que cela va changer quelque chose pour moi…_

Daniel : _comment connaissez vous nos noms ? c'est vrai qu'on est connus mais on a jamais eu affaire à vous avant…_

Anat : _ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas mon époux !_

Daniel (perfide) : _lequel Baal ou Seth ?_

Le visage d'Anat se convulsa de rage, elle leva la main gauche et envoya une décharge de son arme de poing en direction de Daniel qui fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière et retomba inconscient.

Sam poussa un cri et voulu se précipiter vers le jeune homme qui gisait à terre mais le jaffa qui la maintenait l'en empêcha. Teal'c tentait lui aussi de se dégager mais sans succès.

Anat se leva majestueusement et se dirigea vers Daniel qui reprenait difficilement conscience.

Anat : _debout ! tu me plais, tu sera mon esclave et tu fera tout ce que je t'ordonnerai…_

Daniel (les dents serrées) : _jamais ! je ne t'obéirai jamais…_

Anat (doucereuse) : _oh si, tu n'aura pas le choix…_

Elle s'approcha de Daniel et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci l'ignora, se remit debout tant bien que mal et fit face à Anat. Ses yeux s'allumèrent et elle prit la main de Daniel et la porta à ses lèvres. Une sorte de fumée rose sortit de la bouche d'Anat et se déposa sur la main du jeune archéologue. Instantanément le visage de celui-ci changea d'expression passant de la haine à la dévotion.

Sam : _oh non, elle a le même pouvoir qu'Hathor…_

Teal'c : _et apparemment Daniel Jackson y est sensible…_

Anat : _silence ! Jaffas vous les conduirez à la mine ! _(à Daniel) _viens mon bien aimé, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre._

Daniel : _oui ma reine._

Les jaffas emmenèrent Sam et Teal'c dans une mine de naquadah qui se trouvait à environ 1 km du temple.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel était toujours sous l'emprise d'Anat. Elle lui faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sam aurait du contacter la base pour faire un rapport. Jack commençait à s'inquiéter. Il décida d'essayer d'établir un contact avec P2R451, en vain. Personne ne lui répondait. Le délai qu'il leur avait laissé serait bientôt dépassé et il allait être obligé d'annuler leur code.

En désespoir de cause, il décida d'envoyer une équipe pour essayer de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Ce fut l'équipe SG2 dirigée par le colonel Reynolds qui franchit la porte et se retrouva sur P2R451.

Sur P2R451 – mine de naquadah

Sam et Teal'c étaient obligés de travailler à la mine. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait également d'autres personnes, les gens qui vivaient sur la planète et étaient sous le joug d'Anat. Sam avait réussi à parler avec l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme qui répondait au nom d'Aynan. En discutant avec lui elle apprit qu'Anat était arrivée sur la planète depuis plusieurs semaines et tenait tout le peuple en son pouvoir. Les hommes travaillaient à la mine et les femmes la servaient dans son palais.

Sam : _mais vous n'avez jamais essayé de vous libérer ?_

Aynan : _non, on ne peut pas défier un dieu ! si on osait, la déesse nous tuerait !_

Teal'c : _les goa'ulds sont de faux dieux ! et Anat est une goa'uld !_

Sam : _Teal'c_ _a raison Aynan, si vous décidez de vous rebeller tous ensembles, Anat ne pourra rien contre vous._

Aynan : _Aucun homme ne peut approcher la déesse ! mon frère Oryan est allé la voir et elle l'a hypnotisé, il ne jurait plus que par elle, à tel point qu'il a donné sa vie pour elle._

Sam : _nous le savons, elle a un pouvoir particulier mais nous connaissons un moyen d'y remédier._

Aynan (dubitatif) : _ah oui ? comment le savez-vous ?_

Sam : _eh bien, nous avons déjà été confrontés à ce genre de pouvoir. Une autre goa'uld, Hathor avait le même et un autre goa'uld du nom de Seth a utilisé un gaz qui a reproduit les mêmes effets sur nous, il y a quelques années._

Aynan : _et comment avez vous fait pour redevenir vous-mêmes ?_

Sam : _il nous a suffit de nous envoyer une décharge électrique pour stimuler notre cerveau et nous sommes redevenus nous-mêmes._

Aynan semblait incrédule en écoutant Sam. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

Sam : _écoutez Aynan, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour partir d'ici. Un de nos amis est retenu prisonnier par Anat et nous devons aller le libérer._

Aynan : _comment est-ce que je pourrai vous aider ? je ne connais pas le temple de la déesse ! je n'y suis jamais allé._

Teal'c : _pour ça nous nous débrouillerons, aidez nous simplement à partir d'ici…_

Aynan : _si je vous aide, vous reviendrez nous libérer après ?_

Sam : _oui, nous reviendrons avec d'autres amis à nous et nous vous aiderons à partir d'ici avec votre peuple…_

Aynan : _alors je vais faire une diversion…_

Sam : _comment allez vous faire ?_

Aynan : _je vais faire semblant d'être blessé. Un jaffa va venir pour m'obliger à reprendre le travail, à ce moment Teal'c vous l'assommerez et lui prendrez son armure…_

Ainsi fut mis en place un plan d'attaque. Aynan simula une blessure et un jaffa voyant qu'il s'était arrêté de travailler et qu'il gémissait s'approcha. Teal'c qui s'était caché derrière un amas de roche en profita pour l'assommer d'un coup de poing bien placé et lui enleva son armure et son casque. Il l'enfila et emmena Sam à sa suite faisant comme si elle était sa prisonnière.

Aynan : _n'oubliez pas, vous avez promis…_

Sam : _non nous reviendrons vous libérer, merci Aynan._

Palais d'Anat – sur P2R451

Anat était assise dans son trône et se faisait servir par ses esclaves. Daniel se trouvait debout a coté d'elle et ne bougeait pas. Il semblait attendre ses ordres.

Il s'était changé à la demande d'Anat. Il portait un pantalon de toile ivoire et une tunique chocolat sans manches. Quand du bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée du temple, Anat se leva et ordonna à un des jaffas qui gardait la porte de la salle du trône d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le jaffa revint suivi de Teal'c qui tenait Sam en joue.

Jaffa : _ma reine, ce jaffa prétend que la prisonnière veut vous parler…_

Anat (regardant Sam) : _que veux-tu !_

Sam : _que tu libère mon ami et que tu me prenne à sa place…_

Anat éclata de rire et leva la main gauche, son arme de poing brilla et elle la dirigea vers le front de Sam. Sous la douleur celle-ci tomba à genoux mais continuait à garder la tête haute, elle espérait faire réagir Daniel.

Sam (les dents serrées) : _Daniel… fais quelque chose… aah…_

Anat : _tu te figures que je vais accepter ça ? je n'ai pas besoin de toi, mon bien aimé est là pour me satisfaire…_

A ce moment là Teal'c leva son arme et tira sur les jaffas qui protégeaient la reine. Celle-ci hurla et Teal'c dévoila son visage en dirigeant son arme vers elle. Il tira et elle s'effondra. Daniel sembla soudain réagir.

Daniel : _nooon_ _! ma reine !_ (regardant Teal'c d'un air mauvais) _tu as tué ma reine !_

Teal'c (restant calme) : _c'est pour te libérer Daniel Jackson._

Daniel ne répondit pas et s'enfuit en courant. Teal'c aida Sam à se relever et ils se mirent à sa poursuite. Mais Daniel avait un avantage sur eux, il connaissait mieux le palais, y ayant passé plus de temps qu'eux.

Pendant ce temps près de la porte

Reynolds et ses hommes venaient de passer la porte et s'étaient fait accueillir par quatre jaffas qui gisaient maintenant à terre.

Reynolds : _il faut contacter le général O'Neill, lui dire ce qu'il se passe. _(s'adressant à l'un de ses hommes) : _Sanders ! entrez les coordonnées de la terre !_

Sanders : _oui mon colonel !_

Il entra les coordonnées et le vortex fut établi. Reynolds contacta Jack.

Reynolds : _mon général, ça ne se présente pas très bien…_

Jack : _comment ça ?_

Reynolds : _eh bien nous avions un comité d'accueil à notre arrivée, quatre jaffas…_

Jack : _Raaah_ _! encore une tête de serpent !_

Reynolds : _mon général, je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège ! ces jaffas ont eut l'air surpris de nous voir, à mon avis il gardaient la porte mais ils ne nous attendaient pas…_

Jack : _s'ils étaient là, c'est qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un non ?_

Reynolds : _oui mais pas nous…_

Jack : _qui alors ?_

Reynolds : _je n'en sais rien, mon général…_

Jack : _bon, allez voir si vous trouvez SG1 mais faites attention ! terminé !_

Reynolds : _oui mon général _(à ses hommes) _Sanders_ _! Stokes vous restez près de la porte, au moindre problème vous nous prévenez par radio !_

Sanders / Stokes : _oui mon colonel !_

Reynolds et le reste de son équipe partirent donc en direction du temple.

Palais d'Anat

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Teal'c avaient réussi à rattraper Daniel qui se débattait comme un diable dans les bras de Teal'c qui le maintenait.

Sam : _Daniel, regarde moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi Sam ta meilleure amie !_

Daniel (tentant de se dégager) : _ma reine ! où est ma reine !_

Teal'c : _ça ne sert à rien Samantha, Daniel est toujours sous l'emprise d'Anat._

Sam : _il faut peut-être du temps pour que le gaz se dissipe…_

Teal'c : _peut-être… tu te souviens quand mon fils Rya'c était sous le joug d'Apophis ? Nous lui avions envoyé une décharge de zatniktel, et il était redevenu comme avant…_

Sam : _oui, on peut essayer. tu as un zat ?_

Teal'c : _j'en ai pris un à l'un des jaffas qui nous poursuivaient._

Sam : _alors vas-y_

Teal'c : _mais si je le lâche, il va s'enfuir à nouveau…_

Sam (esquissant un sourire) : _il n'en aura pas le temps, tu seras plus rapide que lui…_

Teal'c : _d'accord, allons-y…_

Teal'c lâcha Daniel qui commença à courir mais il n'alla pas loin, le jaffa lui tira dessus avec son zat et il s'effondra inconscient. Il s'approcha et pris Daniel sur son dos et ils sortirent du temple.

Dehors, il n'y avait plus aucun jaffa ni même de planeurs de la mort. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sur le chemin ils croisèrent Reynolds et une partie de son équipe.

Reynolds : _colonel Carter ! je suis heureux de vous voir entiers vous et votre équipe._ (désignant Daniel toujours inconscient) : _qu'est-il arrivé au docteur Jackson ?_

Sam : _il se trouvait sous l'emprise d'une goa'uld nommée Anat et nous avons dû l'assommer d'un coup de zat pour le ramener avec nous…_

Reynolds : _vous croyez que le coup de zat l'a guéri ?_

Sam : _je n'en sais rien, nous le ramenons à la base et nous verrons bien…_

Reynolds : _et le gao'uld ?_

Teal'c : _elle est morte, je l'ai tuée…_

Reynolds : _vous ne pensez pas que ses jaffas pourraient la mettre dans un sarcophage ?_

Teal'c : _je n'en ai pas vu dans le palais et de toute manière tous les jaffas sont morts…_

Reynolds ne répondit rien et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la porte. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte Sanders et Stokes les deux hommes que Reynolds avait laissé près de la porte les accueillirent.

Sanders : _rien à signaler, mon colonel…_

Reynolds : _bien, entrez les coordonnées, nous rentrons sur Terre._

Sanders : _bien mon colonel._

Il s'approcha du DHD et quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrait dans un bruit d'eau caractéristique. Sam envoya son code sur le GDO et après quelques secondes ils franchirent la porte.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain - Terre

Teal'c franchit la porte le premier, son précieux fardeau sur les épaules, quand Jack le vit, il attrapa le micro et appela une équipe médicale d'urgence et descendit en salle d'embarquement pour accueillir ses hommes. Sam passa la porte en second suivie de Reynolds et son équipe.

L'équipe médicale arriva dirigée par Janet, Lisa étant occupée à l'infirmerie. Entre temps Daniel avait repris conscience et ne cessait d'appeler Anat.

Jack : _qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?_

Sam : _nous avons été fais prisonniers par Anat et Daniel est sous son emprise…_

Jack : _comment ça ?_

Sam : _tu te souviens de Hathor ?_

Jack : _Oh oui, comment l'oublier ? elle m'avait transformé en jaffa…_

Sam : _eh bien Anat possède, je devrais dire possédait, le même pouvoir on dirait…_

Jack : _possédait ?_

Teal'c : _je l'ai tuée O'Neill_

Jack : _je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Teal'c mais tu es sûr que…_

Teal'c : _pas de sarcophage, plus de jaffas…_

Sam : _Jack, à ce propos, j'aimerai retourner sur P2R451…._

Jack : _pas question !_

Sam : _mais Jack, pendant que nous étions prisonniers, j'ai rencontré un habitant de cette planète, il nous a aidés à nous enfuir, je lui ai promis que nous reviendrions les aider lui et son peuple, c'est la moindre des choses, non ?_

Jack : _d'accord, mais tu n'y vas pas seule, Teal'c et SG2 et 3 t'accompagneront._

Sam : _merci Jack._

Jack : _maintenant, tous le monde à l'infirmerie…_

Infirmerie

Lisa était occupée lorsque on amena Daniel à l'infirmerie. Celui se débattait et essayait de s'enfuir mais Teal'c le maintenait fermement. Elle entendit ses cris et se précipita vers lui.

Lisa : _qu'est qu'il lui arrive ?_

Janet : _il est sous l'emprise d'un goa'uld._

Lisa : _Quel goa'uld ?_

Janet : _Anat_ _je crois, elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que Hathor…_

Lisa ignorait qui était Hathor et à vrai dire pour le moment elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est si Daniel allait se calmer.

Lisa : _comment peut-on faire pour le guérir ?_

Janet : _pour l'instant rien, à mon avis les effets se dissiperont tous seuls, il faut attendre… je vais lui donner un sédatif, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment…_

Lisa : _je m'en occupe_

Janet : _ok, je me charge de Sam et Teal'c…_

Lisa : _je t'aiderai pour SG2…_

Janet : _c'est bon, occupes toi de Daniel…_

Lisa s'approcha de Daniel, toujours maintenu par Teal'c et lui un injecta une dose de sédatif. Au bout de quelques minutes il cessa de lutter et tomba endormi. Jack qui avait été témoin de la scène s'approcha.

Jack : _je suis désolé Lisa mais tant qu'il est sous l'emprise du serpent, il doit être mis en cellule…_

Lisa : _on ne pourrait pas le mettre en isolement plutôt ?_

Jack : _non, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, s'il se réveille et qu'il n'est pas lui-même, qui sait ce qu'il peut faire…_

Lisa (se résignant) : _d'accord mais je m'occuperai de lui personnellement…_

Jack : _je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…_

Lisa : _pourquoi ?_

Jack : _parce que tu es trop proche de lui et que tu dois aussi t'occuper de ton fils…_

Lisa : _mais Jack…_

Jack : _écoutes, ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil, laisse Janet s'occuper de lui, elle a déjà connu une telle expérience, elle s'en sortira mieux que toi._

Lisa : _tu as raison._

Jack fit emmener Daniel en cellule et demanda à Janet de s'occuper de lui. Puis il partit en salle de débriefing où l'attendaient Sam, Teal'c et SG2.

Salle de débriefing

Jack entra dans la salle où tout le monde était déjà là. Même s'il dirigeait la base, Jack ne perdait ses bonnes habitudes. À savoir, arriver le dernier.

Jack : _alors Sam, que c'est-il passé sur P4R machin chose ?_

Sam : _P2R451, eh bien nous avons été fais prisonniers par Anat… apparemment, Daniel lui a tout de suite plu et elle l'a tout de suite conditionné, il ne jurait plus que par elle. Ensuite Teal'c et moi avons été conduits dans une mine d'où nous avons extrait du naquadah… Là nous avons rencontré Aynan un des habitants de la planète et il nous a aidés à nous enfuir…_

Jack : _Anat, c'est pas le serpent dont a parlé Daniel la dernière fois, celle de P4V je sais plus quoi ?_

Sam : _si c'est elle, mais maintenant elle ne nous ennuiera plus grâce à Teal'c._

Teal'c hocha la tête mais resta de marbre. Jack se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Jack : _bien, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre de voir si Daniel va aller mieux… vous pouvez disposer._

Tout le monde sortit de la salle, Jack naturellement sortit le dernier. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur afin d'aller voir comment se portait Daniel. Pendant ce temps Sam et Teal'c allèrent au mess.

Mess

Sam et Teal'c allèrent s'asseoir à la table habituelle où les attendaient Jonas et Janet.

Sam : _des nouvelles de Daniel ?_

Janet : _pour l'instant, il dort toujours…_

Sam : _et Lisa où-est-elle ?_

Jonas : _dans mon bureau avec Andy, quand le petit a entendu la porte, il s'est précipité pour voir son père, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir partir. Et il a vu Teal'c porter son père inconscient… je l'ai retrouvé dans le couloir en pleurs…_

Sam : _je comprends… heureusement que j'ai laissé Kate chez mon frère…_

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt Sam avait pris une journée pour amener Kate chez son oncle Marc à San-Diego. Elle préférait la savoir là-bas en sécurité plutôt qu'à la base. Lisa, elle, n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait ni frère ni sœur comme Daniel et plus de parents non plus. Elle devait donc garder Andrew à la base.

Pendant ce temps – cellule de Daniel

Jack arriva devant la cellule où était enfermé Daniel. Il demanda au soldat en faction de lui ouvrir la porte. Daniel était allongé sur le lit semblant toujours endormi. Mais quand Jack s'approcha, il voulu l'assommer mais O'Neill fut plus rapide que lui et le maîtrisa.

Jack (maîtrisant Daniel) : _Airman_ _! faites appeler le docteur Fraiser et vite !_

Le soldat se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela l'infirmerie. Il tomba sur Lisa, Janet étant toujours au mess. Celle-ci se précipita vers l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre Jack. 5 minutes plus tard, elle était là. Jack avait réussi à maintenir Daniel sur le lit. Il fut surpris de voir Lisa arriver.

Jack : _Qu'est-ce- que tu fais là ? J'avais fais appeler Janet !_

Lisa : _elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie donc comme c'était urgent je suis venue, et puis je suis aussi médecin non ?_

Jack : _d'accord, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, vas-y fais lui la piqûre qu'on en finisse…_

Daniel (se débattant) : _ma reine ! où est ma reine !_

Jack (perdant patience) : _ta reine, elle est morte grillée ! alors fout nous la paix avec elle, ça suffit maintenant !_

Daniel se tut et fixa Jack qui avait un peu relâché son étreinte. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, Lisa en profita et lui fit une injection. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait à nouveau.

Jack le relâcha et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Lisa. Le soldat ferma la porte derrière eux.

Jack : _tu as vu ? quand je lui ai dit que sa déesse était morte, il a eu une réaction, à ton avis c'est bon signe ?_

Lisa : _je pense oui, il revient à la réalité, c'est une question de temps maintenant._

Jack : _à mon avis, la prochaine fois, il faudra que tu sois là._

Lisa : _pourquoi ? je croyais que c'était une mauvaise idée ?_

Jack : _bon d'accord, je me suis trompé, c'est toi qui avait raison. En tout cas je pense que si tu es là quand il se réveillera, ce sera bon pour lui._

Lisa : _Ok, on verra dans deux heures…_

Jack : _comment ça deux heures ?_

Lisa : _c'est le temps que durera l'effet du sédatif._

Jack : _ah oui bien sûr._

Deux heures plus tard, Jack et Lisa étaient de nouveau dans la cellule de Daniel. Celui-ci commençait à se réveiller.

Jack : _Daniel ? ça va ?_

Daniel : _oh ma tête..._(réalisant où il se trouvait) _pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans une cellule ?_

Jack : _ah ben je vois que le petit scarabée nous est revenu !_

Daniel (se massant les tempes) : _Jack ! ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

Jack : _tu nous as fais peur tu sais ?_

Daniel : _ah bon ? qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

Lisa : _tu ne te souviens de rien ?_

Daniel : _eh bien, on se trouvait sur P2R451 avec Sam et Teal'c, des jaffas nous avaient fais prisonniers, et je me souviens qu'Anat s'est énervée…_

Jack : _comment ça ?_

Daniel : _eh bien, elle m'a envoyé valser trois mètres plus loin avec son arme de poing… et après c'est le trou noir…_

Jack : _ça doit être à ce moment là qu'elle a pris le contrôle sur toi…_

Daniel : _comment ça le contrôle ?_

Jack : _tu te souviens de Hathor ?_

Daniel : _euh… oui…_

Jack : _eh ben, Anat t'a fais la même chose mais en pire !_

Daniel : _ah…_

Jack : _eh oui, bon maintenant tu vas faire un tour à l'infirmerie, je veux que tu fasse un check-up complet…_

Daniel : _d'accord_

Ils quittèrent tous les trois la cellule et se rendirent à l'infirmerie.

Entre temps, Sam, Teal'c et les équipes SG2 et SG3 étaient retournés sur P2R451 et avaient transféré Aynan et son peuple sur une autre planète où il n'y avait pas de goa'uld.

Infirmerie

Jack et Daniel entrèrent ensemble dans l'infirmerie tandis que Lisa les suivait. Daniel s'assit sur l'un des lits disponibles et attendit. Janet les vis et se dirigea vers eux.

Janet : _Daniel ? tu vas mieux ?_

Daniel : _apparemment oui mais Jack veut que je fasse un bilan complet alors…_

Jack : _oui, je préfère vérifier que tous va bien._

Durant l'heure qui suivit Janet fit toute une série d'examens à Daniel, mais aucun ne révéla la présence d'un goa'uld ni d'une quelconque drogue dans le sang de Daniel. Tout était normal, le jeune archéologue était redevenu lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques millions d'année lumières de la terre, un goa'uld prenait délicatement dans ses bras le corps sans vie de son épouse et le transportait dans son vaisseau et de là dans un sarcophage…

FIN

Voilà c'est fini, je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite, à vous de me le dire…


End file.
